The Talk and Other Tags
by EmmyLou74
Summary: Series of ficlets, drabbles and episode tags. Mostly Densi but some with the team ;) New Omni Tag. This started as a one shot but I'm now taking requests! Please read and review! I do not own NCIS LA or any of it's characters. I wish , I wish upon a star...
1. The Talk

**This is a little something something for Moresassythanclassy, who requested a story where Deeks and Kensi discuss THAT undercover kiss in Neighbourhood Watch. Yes, remember back to Season 3 and how we all squealed in delight?! Hopefully I've done this justice so let me know what you guys think. You know the drill, read and don't be afraid to review. Also if you have suggestions or requests for drabbles before season 5, let me know and this is where I shall post them! Any requests for post Frozen Lake will be posted in Learning to Balance. Does that make any sense? It's pretty late and I may have overdosed on chocolate.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS LA or any of it's characters. If I did no one would ever interrupt a Densi moment. I'm looking at you Nell. And Sam and Callen and the paramedic...**

"Sooooooo..." Deeks sat in the chair that Callen had just left vacant.

Kensi looked up from the report she was trying to finish. And with the mood Deeks was in, that was difficult.

"Yes, Deeks?" She said a little impatiently. She desperately wanted to go home and have a hot shower before settling down to the latest episode of America's Next Top Model. Maybe with a tub of ice cream...

"Eh Kens..." His voice startled her. "You got a little bit of drool right there." He gestured to the corner of her mouth."Let me guess daydreamin' of rocky road again?"

Her sheepish look said it all. He began to laugh loudly and Kensi couldn't help but grin. "Maybe."

"So, as I was saying before." He began, still chuckling.

She turned to face him "Yes?" she encouraged.

"Maybe we should address the elephant in the room?"

She looked at him in confusion. "What? What elephant?"

"It's a saying..."

"I know what it is..."

"I'm not so sure you do, Fern. It means..."

"Deeks!" She exclaimed. "Just tell me what you're talking about?"

"Ok, ok...you're right. It's important we talk about this."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm gonna.."

"You kissed me." He said it with a smile.

For a moment she was unable to speak. "I ...wha...No, no...well yes...but.." She stammered. He sat back and looked at her with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Yeah that's how most girls are affected by my luscious lips. Left speechless." He sat further back, his hands linked behind his head as he grinned lazily at his very flustered partner.

"Now, wait a minute." She finally found articulate speech. "We were undercover."

"Ah yes but you didn't have to kiss me."

"Well, it was my first reaction. We could have been made!"

"They weren't even the spies!" He argued.

"We didn't know that then." She countered.

"Admit it! You wanted to kiss me." He was infuriating.

"I did not!" She said indignantly.

"Yet, you did!" He leaned forward, one eyebrow raised.

He could see her becoming more flustered. He kinda felt bad now.

"Well, we were married. It was appropriate."

"But you enjoyed it." His eyes twinkled as he wiggled his eyebrows. "I know I did." He added with a wink.

Kensi blushed. That stopped him in his tracks. Suddenly he felt a little awkward. Suddenly it felt a little warm in here and he wanted to tear his gaze away from hers but found he couldn't. Kensi was the first to look away.

"It wasn't that great." She said as she turned back to her report. "I've had better."

He laughed, unsure whether he was glad or not that the moment had passed.

"Liar." He said as he stood up and made his way back to his desk. Her only response was snort.

"Classy."

A comfortable silence took over as they both finished their paperwork.

"And done!" Deeks crowed as he hit the save button.

"Me too. Thank god."

"Kens?" He said as he grabbed his bag.

"Yeah..." She replied cautiously.

"You feeling Mexican food, partner?" He asked standing in front of her desk.

She stood up, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Sure thing, partner." She replied walking in sync with Deeks.

He bumped her shoulder as they headed to the exit. It earned him a radiant smile.

Hetty watched as her junior partners disappeared through the doors. She smiled to herself. "Sometimes you find them, or sometimes they find you. You just have to keep your eyes open."


	2. Wannabe Wyler

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys are fantastic. As requested by my very good friend JKO73, here is a tag for Hand to Hand. The one that started this Densi crazed fandom that we all know and love. What an entrance, Detective Deeks... white t-shirt, red shorts, black socks. Yeah we knew you were smitten Kensi, we all were. So let's us thank god... and the amazing ECO for Detective Marty Deeks. He's not going anywhere guys, trust me! :) Please leave a review, the follows and favourites are so wonderful but even one or two words will keep the smile on my face until the new episode next week!**

That Sam could certainly pack a punch. His cheekbone still felt tender, as did his ribs. He wasn't sure what to make of Callen. And that Kensi. Well she was a pistol. Deeks had to admit she'd had him going for a while with that drugs deal ploy. Then again she had set off warning bells as soon as she stepped into the gym. It could have been something to do with those mismatched brown eyes, long wavy brown hair... but something had definitely been hinky about her. Daylight streamed into the bar distracting him from his current train of thought.

Deeks was not one to drown his sorrows, even if the Chief had really laid into him. That is why Hetty found him sitting at the bar drowning his sorrows in caffiene.

"Detective Deeks."

"Hetty." He turned to look at her standing the the doorway, before facing the bar once more. "Who doesn't have a last name..."

"_Lange_. Hetty _Lange_."

"Can I get ya anything, Ms. Lange?"

"I've already had tea, thank you." She replied as she took the stool beside him.

"Ahhh..." He trailed off, a little unsure how to respond.

"And it's _Miss_. And I prefer Hetty."

"Hetty is it."

He could already tell she was not to be underestimated, much like himself. He wasn't being cocky, well maybe slightly. But Deeks knew he was a damn good cop. Sure it meant he didn't have a fanbase within LAPD but he was used to that.

"I imagine you're still smarting from where the Chief of Police just ripped you a new one." She sat facing him.

"How'd you know that?" Deeks asked slightly surprised.

"Because I just experienced something similar from my Director. It seems we need to co-ordinate our operations a little better. My boss wants to assign a liaison officer from LAPD. And your boss thinks it's a good idea." She looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah. You guys don't need a liaison officer." They had a interrogation boathouse with an ocean view, the latest technologies with some whiz kid on a keyboard, a high tech operations facility over the other side of the city and they needed a liaison officer?

"I agree. I told him we already have one."

Surprise written on his face as Hetty pushed a file across the bar towards him. He looked at her with curiosity as he took a sip of his coffee, simultaneously opening the file. Because he was slick like that.

"Hmmm…" he hummed and glanced at the bespectacled woman as he saw his photo attached to said file.

How had she found him? It was kinda creepy to be honest. And that file? He flipped through the pages which had every detail of his life so far. Yup, creepy was the right word.

"Who are you guys?... I mean... I mean how-how-how did you get all this information? I mean the only thing missing here is..."

Hetty smiled and held out a pen. "No need to date it."

He took a moment as to gauge how serious this ninja lady really was. He tilted his head and took the pen. As he looked at the file he found himself smiling. Deeks looked up at the woman once more. Hetty nodded in encouragement.

"Guess I have a new job." He said as he signed his name on the dotted line, setting the pen down and pushed the file towards her.

"I guess you do." She glanced down at the now signed file. "You will be partnered with Agent Blye."

Hetty looked up to find a slightly astonished looking detective. "I trust you remember Miss Blye?"

"Tracy?" He chuckled. "Yeah, me and her go way back." He grinned as he thought of the early encounter in Zuna's house. "Is she aware of this arrangement?"

A secretive smile was the only reply he received.

"This should be interesting." He took a sip of his now cold coffee.

"Monday 9.30. You'll receive a text with the address."

"I would say I'll give you my number but it appears you guys already have that." He replied with a cheeky grin.

"Welcome to the team, Detective Deeks." She held out her hand, which he took.

He laughed as he imagined the look on Agent Kensi Blye's face Monday morning. Maybe he'd get that hug. He thought of the feisty brunette. Yeah, maybe not.


	3. Hetty's Cobra

**First, I just want to say thanks all of you have read, followed, favourited and reviewed. You guys rock socks! **

**Just a little fun tag for Omni. ****This is for JKO73, who insisted I wrote this after a super silly discussion while watching Omni. I mean it could happen... Sam was very insistent he could fit in Hetty's Cobra. Really, Sam? **

******Also HAPPY DENSI DAY! Please review it means so much!**  


Callen came in to find the bullpen empty. Which was usually considering he had just parked next to the Sam's challenger. He was on his way down to the gym when his phone rang.

"I know, I know. I'm late. I'm just in." He began. "I had..."

"Have you seen Hetty yet?" Sam interupted.

"No." He said slowly, glancing at Hetty's empty desk . "I'm on my way to the gym to meet you."

"No, no forget about the work out, G. Just meet me in the garage."

"What? Why?" Callen asked he said stopping suddenly in the hallway.

"Just do it." Sam said urgently.

His partner's serious tone was starting to get the better of Callen's curiousity. "Ok, secret agent man." He hung up and turned in the direction of the garage.

"Sam?" His voice echoed through the large room.

"G? Thank God. I thought you were Hetty."

"Where are you and what is this all about..." He trailed off as he caught sight of his partner. His partner currently sitting in Hetty's Cobra.

"Sam, what are you doing? Hetty is gonna kill you if you mess up the 'aerodynamics' of her car? Do you have a death wish?"

"I think I might have."

"Ok point proven, you fit in the car. I hope you don't think I'm getting in there with you. Come on before she turns up out of thin air like usual."

He turned to leave but Sam's voice stopped him. "I can't, G."

He swung back around to face Sam. Sam who was sweating profusely and now that G looked at him seemed awfully uncomfortable. "What?"

"You heard me. I can't." Sam looked around before meeting Callen's eye. He squirmed and winced in pain. "I'm stuck, man. Have been for a while."

"You're serious?" His eyebrow raised.

"Why'd you think I called you?" Sam replied.

Callen couldn't stop the laughter that erupted from his mouth.

"Shhhhhhhhhh..." Sam looked motified and if Callen wasn't mistaken a little scared as he looked around for any movement in the garage.

"Oh...my...God..." Callen managed to gasp.

"G, man. Come on help a partner out."

Callen was now bent over, his hands on his knees. "I ...told ... you...you couldn't ...fit.."

"This is not the time for I said so." Sam replied his voice rose slighly in desperation.

Callen stood up straight, still chuckling as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Oh, man. They didn't teach you this in SEAL school?"

"Ha ha very funny. Help me quickly if Deeks or Kensi see me like this I'll never hear the end of it."

"It's not Mr. Deeks or Miss Blye you should be worrying about, Sam Hanna." Both men looked at the small woman now standing by Callen.

"I was wondering how long it would be before you called for help." Hetty continued as she glanced at one of the many cameras that were scattered throughout the garage.

"What? You mean you've been watching me. Sitting here. Stuck for..."

"Almost two hours? Yes, Mr Hanna, I have. I thought you could use the time to reflect on how your inability to listen to me, yet again, has resulted in .." She waved her hand in his general direction..."Well this."

Sam looked to Callen for support.

Callen smirked ."See I told ya, even a guy your size needs a friend."


End file.
